Good Vibrations
by somekindafreaky
Summary: KittyRemy (kimy) songfics based on Beach Boys songs! Parodies of Good Vibrations, Barbara Ann, California Girls, Don't Worry Baby, Wouldn't it be Nice, and God Only Knows. -FINISHED-
1. Good Vibrations

Valley-Gurl101 – you know what, you are my favourite reviewer, 'cause you're always there making me feel happy!!!

Melissarxy1 – yay, I'm glad.

This is like, sort of, another Chere, it's Cold Outside, except with Beach Boys songs, like the summary says. It's not like a sequel or anything, it starts again from the beginning. In this first chapter, Remy and Kitty don't know each other except as Shadowcat and Gambit, but he's attracted to her, you know the sort of thing. I'm aware that this chapter is like She's a Lady, from that other one, but I was too lazy to come up with anything else. Enjoy!

*****

The Acolytes peered around the doorway to the living room at their teammate, who was slouched in front of the television.

"He's watching Love Story again," whispered Magneto, looking a bit concerned.

"That must be the fourth time this week," agreed St. John.

"No, it was Brief Encounter and Casablanca yesterday," Pietro said.

"RAARRRR," said Sabretooth, and they nodded sadly.

"Hello, Remy," greeted Piotr, stepping into the room and addressing his friend. 

Remy looked up, "Bonjour," he looked very sombre.

"Mate," said St. John, serious for once, "what's with the chick flicks?"

"I think our friend Remy has been heartbroken," said Sabretooth, and they all looked at him oddly.

"Non, mes amis. But I t'ink I have fallen in love," he put his hand on his heart dramatically.

"Aww," said Magneto.

"Who is it?" asked Piotr.

"You'll laugh at me," Remy pouted.

"Don't worry," Pietro laid his hand across Remy's knee and started to rub his arm with the other one.

"Stop doing that," grumbled Magneto.

"It's, uh, Shadowcat," Remy said, his ears turning pink.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Pietro.

"An X-girl!" Magneto cried, aghast. "You're no better than Lance, you scurvy mongrel."

Piotr ignored him, and asked, "But do you even know her?"

"No," Remy admitted, "That's why it's so depressing."

"Then you can't be in love with her," Magneto confirmed confidently.

"But I…" a dreamy look passed over Remy's face, "I love the colourful clothes she wears," he imagined the little pink, blue, red and yellow cardigans and shirts and Pietro wiped away a dribble of saliva from his chin.

"And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair," he added happily. "I…hear the sound of a gentle word, on the wind that lifts her perfume through the air…"

He inhaled deeply as if he smelled her right there.

"I'm picking up good vibrations," he explained, his eyes going all cloudy. "She's givin' me excitations."

He shuddered pleasantly, and Sabretooth looked scandalised.

"I'm pickin' up good vibrations…" he said again.

"Oom bop bop," said John, and everyone slid further away from him so he didn't do it again.

"Good vibrations?" Magneto asked doubtfully.

"She's givin' me excitations."

"Excitations?" grinned Pietro.

"Good… good… good… _good_ vibrations," Remy slobbered. "She's givin' me excitations."

"Excitations!" Sabretooth gasped again in horror at the thought.

"Good, good, good, GOOD vibrations," Pietro looked ecstatically happy.

"She's givin' me excitations," nodded Remy.

He shut his eyes and had a silly grin. "I close my eyes… she's somehow closer now."

Magneto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Softly smile… I know she must be kind," he opened them again and sighed.

"When I look in her eyes…"

"But you never have--" began Piotr, confused.

"…she goes with me to a blossom world," Remy continued, ignoring him. 

"I'm pickin' up good vibrations," he said again. "She's givin' me excitations."

"So we've heard," said John, absently playing with his lighter.

"I'm pickin' up good vibrations."

"Good vibrations," echoed Pietro gleefully.

"She's givin' me excitations…"

"Excitations!" Pietro jumped up and down in his seat.

"Good, good… good… GOOD vibrations!" Remy sank backwards, deeper into the chair, and looked a bit overwhelmed.

"She's givin' me excitations!" he squirmed and the temperature in the room seemed to rise.

"Good, good, good, good vibrations," St. John said.

"She's givin' me excitations!" Remy was turning red.

"Excitations," muttered Magneto darkly.

"Ahhhhh…" Remy exhaled deeply.

"Ah, my, my, what elation," commented Piotr curiously.

"I don't know where…" Remy shut his eyes, picturing Kitty again, "…but she sends me there…"

"Ah, my, my, what a sensation," Pietro gushed.

"Ah, my, my, what elation," said Piotr again.

"Ah, my, my… what?" St. John said, confused. He had just said it because everyone was and he wanted to be popular.

"Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations," Remy breathed, "a'happenin' with her."

"Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a'happenin' with her," agreed Sabretooth.

"Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a'happenin'," nodded Magneto reluctantly.

"Ahhhhhhh," sighed Remy sadly, thinking that he really didn't stand a chance. She just thought of him as an enemy, if she thought of him at all. "Good, good, good, good vibrations." He felt them run through him again.

"I'm pickin' up good vibrations," Pietro smirked.

"She's givin' me excitations," Remy told them all yet again, not that any of them (except Pietro) wanted to know.

"Excitations," St. John said.

"Good, good, good, good vibrations!" Pietro agreed, and Magneto backslapped him.

"She's…" started Remy, but was interrupted.

"Not gonna come to you if you don't do something quick!" Sabretooth said. "And… stop watching my movies."


	2. Kitty Ann

Melissarxy1 – thank you, yay

Valley-Gurl101 – I LOVE long reviews! Not to mention crowns, go you. This was such a nice review and it is so true that Kitty and Remy deserve more attention

In this chapter there is actual singing! I bet you can't resist now, can you?

*****

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Remy said, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Of course," reassured John, giving him two thumbs up and a huge grin.

"All the equipment is set up," Piotr called to them.

"Shh, you'll wake her up," Remy hissed, freaking out.

"That was the plan," said Pietro, tossing the microphone to Remy.

He caught it and fidgeted. Piotr flicked the switch on the huge stereo system, then scurried into place in the line behind Remy. The gang gave their lead singer encouraging looks, and he gulped, turning back to the mansion.

They were standing outside of Kitty and Rogue's window, in the institute garden, and it was five in the morning. Or at least, Pietro promised them it _was_ Kitty and Rogue's window, otherwise there would be much embarrassment. Pietro had ran over the wall and let them in, and somehow they had managed to destroy pretty much all the defence systems. Maybe the professor knew they were there, but hey, he hadn't chased them away yet.

He also didn't know why the rest of the Acolytes – even Magneto – had agreed to help him. Oh well.

There was the intro Piotr had somehow put on the record – three drum beats…

Remy got ready to sing – he wondered again why on earth they had picked this song. Pietro had confirmed that Kitty liked Cher, Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Whitney Houston etc. and they had all agreed that they were _not_ performing any song by any of them. Remy wasn't too pleased to be singing in the first place, but it was the only half decent idea they had come up with (it was Sabretooth in fact) that would get Kitty's attention. And for some reason Piotr had a Beach Boys record, perhaps they were big in Russia. Anyway, they had just needed to change the words a tiny bit…

"Ah, Kit kit kit, kit Kitty Ann!" he sang as loudly and confidently as he could, only a tiny bit off key.

The rest of them joined in for the second line, and they all yodelled, "Kit kit kit, kit Kitty Ann!"

"Oh Kitty Aaaaann, take my haaaaand!" Remy sang as the rest of them repeated "Kitty Ann!" over and over in the background.

"Kitty Ann! You got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin' Kitty Ann!" they sang, "Kit kit kit, kit Kitty Ann, kit Kitty Ann."

Remy felt acutely stupid but carried on desperately.

"Went to a dance, lookin' for romance," he sang, "saw Kitty Ann, so I thought I'd take a chance!"

"With Kitty Ann, Kitty Ann!" chorused the Acolytes.

"Take my hand!" Remy sang, and he saw two figures appear on the balcony above. There was Rogue, in green and orange pyjamas, and his Kitty, in an oversized pink shirt and little pink shorts. They both looked tired but very scared. Her presence seemed to urge him on, however.

"You got me rockin' and a rollin'," sang the other Acolytes, while Remy cried, "Oh! Oh!" along with the beat. "Rockin' and a reelin'!"

Kitty and Rogue exchanged terrified glances.

"Kitty Ann!" sang all of them, "Kit kit kit, kit Kitty cat!"

Remy fell to one knee and held out his hand in what he hoped was a way that didn't make him look like too much of a fool.

"Kit kit kit, kit Kitty Ann!" they all piped, "Kit kit kit, kit Kitty Ann!"

"Kitty Ann, take my hand!" Remy serenaded, and he saw Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, Logan and Xavier all file onto the balcony. He swallowed all the pride he thought he had and continued.

"Kitty Ann!" the other Acolytes hollered, and all the X-Men shot accusing, questioning glances in her direction. Her name was Kitty, after all… and her middle name was Anna [A/N – isn't it? Well it is in this story]

"You got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin', Kitty Ann! Kit kit kit Kitty Ann!"

"Let's go now!" Remy cried, and, as the song went, they all fell into excited, musical chatter. 

Over the hubbub of voices talking you could just about hear the odd phrase, like Pietro saying, "Ow!" in a Michael Jackson sort of way, Piotr saying, "Carl,", St. John saying, "Hal, and his famous ash tray!", Sabretooth saying, "You smell like Rocky. You're always scratching it," Remy saying, "Hey, come on!" and Magneto saying, "Scratch it Carl, scratch it baby, right over there. Down a little lower, down a little lower!" "Saw – tried…" said Remy, and just as the music started up again…

"Tried Peggy Sue," they all sang, "Tried Betty Lou, tried Mary Lou, and I knew she wouldn't do, Kitty Ann! Kitty Ann!"

The X-Men looked on, fascinated, as the Acolytes stood up, as rehearsed, and began clicking their fingers all in time.

"Take my hand!" sang Remy, as the rest of them droned, "Kitty Ann!" in slightly quieter voices than him.

"Take my hand!" he sang alone again, and then joined in with, "You got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin' Kitty Ann! Kit kit kit, Kitty Ann!"

Kitty had sunk to the floor by this point, bright red, but was still watching through the balcony balustrades.

"Kitty Ann, Kitty Ann!" they switched to clapping in time, along to the beat.

"Oh, Kitty Ann, Kitty Ann!" Remy stretched one hand out to her, even though he was still a few metres off of course.

"Yeah, Kitty Ann, Kitty Ann!" sang the Acolytes behind him, mimicking his actions. 

"Kitty Ann, Kitty Ann," they all joined in together, "you got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin', Kitty Ann! Kit kit kit, Kitty Ann!"

"Let's try that again, one more time!" Magneto yelled above the rest.

Remy fancied he heard Kitty whisper, "please don't," but they did anyway.

"You got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin' Kitty Ann!" they shouted out to her. "Kit kit kit, Kitty Ann!"

"Ha ha, let's try it one more time!" cried John.

"You got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin' Kitty Ann, kit kit kit, Kitty Ann!"

"Let's try it once more!" Piotr roared.

"One more time, more artistic flavour!" Pietro warbled.

"One more time!" they all carolled, "You got me rockin' and a rollin' Kitty Ann, woah!"

"You got me rockin', you got me rollin', oh Kitty Ann!" Remy crooned.

And then, as the music faded out, Sabretooth shouted, "Thank you very much, folks!"


	3. Chicago Girls

Valley-Gurl101 – of COURSE Kitty will realise, else it wouldn't be a very good story! Thanks for your review

Emerald Lionheart – indeed, Sabretooth is underrated in the fanfiction world. I have no idea what Remy's middle name is, and frankly, I'm too lazy to go find out! *falls asleep and drools* And about your review for Chere, it's Cold Outside, that was the nicest feedback I could have gotten! (Is that a word?) I wish I had Kitty and Remy plushies, then I could act out little scenes, teehee

T.A. pixiestix – wouldn't you be scared?!

Melissarxy1 – you're one f my favourites too! Yay. And you better update as soon as you can or there'll be hell to pay! 

*****

"So?" asked Sabretooth eagerly as Remy entered the room and flopped down on the sofa, a happy grin on his face. He had just returned from his first date with Kitty. It was strange how their serenading her in the small hours of the morning had actually worked, instead of scaring her off. The truth was she had never had that sort of attention from guys before – plus she thought Remy was totally adorable. 

Remy grinned, "It was great."

"Just great?" asked St. John.

"No – it was better than that. It was… trés bon!"

"Are you gonna see her again?" said Magnus.

He nodded. "I've never met anyone like her before…"

"From Illinois?" Piotr looked confused.

"Well… there's that," Remy looked at him weirdly, "but she's sweet and…" 

"She's from Illinois?" John interrupted, "she sounds like she's from the valley."

"No, she's from Chicago," confirmed Pietro, "or at least, somewhere around there. I dated a Chicago girl once… but only once. Now I go for East Coast girls!"

"Well, East Coast girls are hip," Sabretooth agreed, "I really dig those styles they wear." 

The rest of them exchanged glances. "And the Southern girls," Remy added, "with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm back home down there."

"The Russian communist girls really make you feel alright," Piotr told them. 

"And the Canadian girls, with the way they kiss, they keep their boyfriends warm at night," Sabretooth said dreamily, and the rest of them looked very surprised.

Pietro cleared his throat. "I wish they all could be New York…"

"I wish they all could be Canada--" Sabretooth started

"I wish they all could be Chicago girls!" Remy beat them to it.

"Australia has the sunshine, and the girls all get so tanned," John argued.

"I dig the native dress on my home-land women!" Magneto said. [A/N – I couldn't be bothered to find out where he's actually from!] "By a… heap of dead humans!"

"I been all around this great big world, and I seen all kinds of girls," said Pietro, "Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back to the states, back to the cutest girls in the land!"

"I wish they all could be Russian--" Piotr started to complain.

"I wish they all be Australian--" corrected John, but once again Remy was faster.

"I wish they all could be Chicago girls!" he cheered.

"I wish they all could be New York--"

"I wish they all could be Canadian--"

"I wish they all could be my native homeland--"

"I wish they all could be CHICAGO girls!" Remy yelled over the group of squabbling men. "Like… *sigh* Kitty…"

*****

I know that was relatively short, but seeing as I'm updating this story EVERY DAY… I just enjoy writing it, so you should all consider yourselves damn lucky. 


	4. Don't Worry, Remy

Valley-Gurl01 – what?! You're from _Hawaii!!!_ Only like the coolest thing in the universe

Melissarxy1 – Gaining Wisdom is coooool! Thanks for your review and you had BETTER be allowed!

Emerald Lionheart – Yes, 'tis a very good song indeed. A Warren/Kitty fic you say? I will certainly read that!!! And maybe you'll start an incredibly huge craze! :O

And here we have yet _another_ chapter with Remy talking to the Acolytes about Kitty. Don't worry, she will actually be in it soon… hopefully. Ooer. Yeah, next chapter she will. But for now we have some Grease-like action.

*****

"Remy, you're an idiot!" cried Pietro, zipping around while Remy swatted at him irritably.

"I'll be fine," he said confidently.

"Wolverine! You don't stand a chance!"

"He can't be dat good."

"No – he's better."

"Shut up Pietro."

"You must be a _bit_ worried," Piotr said from where he was polishing the bike.

"I was, until… I saw Kitty the other day."

The rest of them rolled their eyes and prepared themselves for a long talk about how wonderful Remy's girlfriend was. 

"Well, it's been building up inside of me," he began, that dreamy tone coming into his voice which they all recognised as the one he used for Kitty-related things. "For… oh, I don't know how long."

It had actually been only a week since Logan had challenged him, but it had seemed like a very long time thanks to the worrying that they were all doing. 

"I don't know why," he said, "But I keep thinking something's bound to go wrong."

The rest of them exchanged glances as if to say, 'well duhhh!'

"But … she looks in my eyes…" he gazed off into nothingness and they all waited expectantly for him to continue. "And…" he finally said, "… makes me realise… and she says, 'Don't worry, Remy.'"

Pietro sagged as if expecting something much more interesting.

"Don't worry, Remy?" he echoed doubtfully.

"Don't worry, Remy," nodded Remy. "'Everything will turn out alright.'"

*"Don't worry, Remy…"* he imagined her saying it again, seeing her sweet face. *"Don't worry, Remy."* *"Don't worry, Remy."*

He was brought back to the present by John kicking the motorcycle, and it emitting a strange sound. Piotr glared at him and Remy put his hand on the bike protectively.

"I guess I should've kept my mouth shut when I started to brag about my bike," he admitted regretfully, remembering the previous Saturday and his unfortunate run-in with Logan.

"But I can't back down now, because I pushed the other guy too far…" he cringed at the memory of the angry Wolverine.

The others nodded.

"She makes me come alive…" Remy started off again, and they all braced themselves for sickly sweet sentiment. [A/N – oh my goodness, I have to write a story with that as the title!]

"And makes me wanna drive," he added appreciatively, patting the bike fondly. "When she says… 'Don't worry, Remy.' 'Don't worry, Remy…' 'Don't worry, Remy…'" his voice faded out and he gazed into the air with a silly grin on his face. John waved a hand in front of his face then shrugged.

"Everything will turn out alright," Remy finally spoke. "'Don't worry, Remy…' 'Don't worry, Remy…' 'Don't worry, Remy…'"

"Okay, enough!" growled Sabretooth.

"She told me, 'Remy, when you race today, just take along my kiss with you, and if you knew how much I like you, Remy, nothing could go wrong with you!'"

"So corny," said Magneto, shaking his head sadly. 

"Oh, what she does to me…" Remy shut his eyes wistfully and Magnus tried to cover Pietro's eyes and ears with his hands in a parental way. "When she kisses me… and she says, 'Don't worry, Remy.' 'Don't worry, Remy.' 'Don't worry Remy. Everything will turn out alright.'"

There was a knock on the garage door, and it was so heavy it had to be either that of Juggernaut, the Blob… or maybe a guy with adamantium in his hands. John gasped and leaped into Piotr's arms.

Remy went pale.

Pietro put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Remy."

*****

In case you couldn't tell, and I wouldn't be surprised, Remy had been challenged to a motorbike race with Wolverine, for some reason. And he was scared. Wouldn't you be? Review!


	5. Wouldn't it be Nice?

Valley-Gurl101 – thanks yet AGAIN for your uplifting review! They all mean so much to me! And I love travelling myself, but doesn't England feel cold after Hawaii?!?!

Emerald Lionheart – who cares if it's a run-on sentence?! Plus I have no idea. And yeah, I always felt Magneto was nicer than most writers portray him. Not that he's… real… or anything… here's your super-fast update!

Kitty actually sings! Well, speaks… she speaks lyrics. Isn't that amazing?

*****

Kitty sat on the edge of the swing seat, on the institute lawn, looking anxiously at her hands while Remy rocked them backwards and forwards with his feet. She felt bad. Ever since his race against Logan – which he had lost, though it was close – she could tell he had been feeling like his ego was bruised, and she knew she had just made it worse.

"I'm sorry Remy," she said quietly, at last, peering up at his face in the moonlight.

He shrugged, and then slipped an arm round her shoulders. Not that he wasn't pissed off – but there was no sense in making her feel bad too.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. But of course it did. Usually he didn't ask, he just took, so it meant a lot that he had actually politely extended the offer first. It was just very depressing that she had refused.

Not that he could blame her. She was young. She had admitted that she wanted to wait till she was at least eighteen, or married. It also probably didn't help that he was six years older. 

"Wouldn't it be nice, if we were older?" she mused, leaning against him, grateful that he wasn't angry with her. "Then we wouldn't have to wait so long." 

He nodded.

"And wouldn't it be nice to live together, in the kind of world where we belong?" she sighed heavily, thinking of the current mutant crisis and the toll it was having on her life. 

"You know…" Remy started, and Kitty sensed that he wasn't sure he should be saying this, but he did anyway. "…It's gonna make it that much better, when we can say goodnight and stay together." 

He gave an experimental squeeze on her shoulder, but she phased through his arm and looked at him accusingly for bringing it up again. He so resembled a deer in the headlights that she had to giggle, and then he smiled sheepishly. 

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up, in the morning when the day is new?"

She looked at her hands again, but settled back into his arms. "And after having spent the day together…" she began –

"Hold each other close the whole night through?" he finished hopefully, and was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach.

Kitty laughed again. He didn't really want the whole thing to be turned into a joke, but it was better this way than for the whole thing to be awkward, hanging between them like a shadow.

"What happy times together, we've been spending," she mumbled into his chest, breathing in the scent of him.

"I wish that every kiss was never-ending," he said, and tipped her chin up with his hand. He kissed her softly, and after a few seconds she pulled away smiling.

The gentle movement of the seat was starting to lull her to sleep.

"Wouldn't it be nice," she agreed.

She cuddled up against him again. "Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray, it might come true," she said, closing her eyes.

"Chere, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do." Remy raised his eyebrows suggestively out of habit, even though she couldn't see his face as she was now stretched across his lap on her stomach, playing absent-mindedly with the edge of his coat. 

"We could be married, and then we'd be happy," she said. For a moment he had that deer-in-the-headlights look about him again, but it passed quickly when he realised it was just her tiredness talking. Or at least – he hoped it was. Didn't he?

"Wouldn't it be nice?" she asked him drowsily.

"You know, it seems the more we talk about it," he said ponderously, trying to get his thoughts off of that uncomfortable subject, "it only makes it worse to live without it."

She yawned. "But let's talk about it. Wouldn't it be nice?"

He was about to answer, but then realised that she had dozed off. Carefully he lifted her up, and started the walk back to the mansion.

"Good night mon chere… sleep tight, mon chere."

*****

Short, I know, but wasn't it sweet? I think it was better than the last chapter.


	6. God Only Knows

Emerald Lionheart – darn bachelors! But actually, I'm working on a fic where Kitty and Remy DO get married and have a kid! Isn't that ker-azy?

Valley-Gurl101 – good old England. And good old Kitty and Remy!

Melissarxy1 – lol, thanks

GiniaTM – hey, thank you. Your parents play old music… you start to like it… isn't that always the way?

This is the last chapter everybody! 

*****

Remy had no idea what he was doing. This was _so_ not him. But, well… it was Kitty. Sacrifices had to be made, and it was worth it.

They were in a lonely park playground, and it was almost midnight. The sky was dark, and there was a full moon.

Kitty was perched on the roundabout, and Remy was pushing her slowly, enjoying the view. They had just been on a date, and it was past Kitty's curfew (he had never dated a girl with a curfew before, and it was still quite strange getting used to the whole thing) but neither of them really wanted to go home yet.

As the roundabout rolled gently to a stop, Kitty reached forward and rested her arms on Remy's shoulders. 

"You know what Remy?" she said, tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

He looked at her expectantly. 

"I may not always love you." 

His face fell into a frown. Where was she going with this?

"But long as there are stars above you," she smiled in the darkness, and gestured up to the sky. "You never need to doubt it."

He grinned at her, and she stood up. Then she let herself topple forward into his arms.

"I'll make you so sure about it," she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. 

When she pulled away she smiled again. "God only knows what I'd be without you."

Remy was pleased. Kitty was usually very shy.

"If you should ever leave me…" she began, and he felt sick at the very thought, "…though life would still go on, believe me…"

She stepped off the roundabout and pulled him over to the swings.

"The world could show nothing to me, so what good would living do me?" she looked up at the sky again as she spoke.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," she said again.

With a hand on his chest, she lightly pushed him down so that he was sitting on a swing, and she climbed onto his lap, facing him, one leg either side of his. She was more forward than she had ever been, and he liked it. 

"God only knows what I'd be without _you_," he countered.

He put his hands on her hips and she put hers around his neck.

"If you should ever leave me," he told her, repeating her earlier words, "Well, life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me, so what good would living do me?"

"God only knows what I'd be without you," she leant her forehead against his.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," he said too, tightening his grip on her.

"God only knows…" she mumbled, but the ending was muffled when he kissed her.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," he said again when they broke apart a moment later.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," she agreed.

"God only knows… God only knows what I'd be without you," he shifted his hands slightly lower to rest on her hips.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," she echoed, sighing contentedly.

"God only knows…" he started, but this time she kissed him. It lasted much longer than their previous one, and a few minutes later they broke apart, only for Kitty to bury her face in his neck.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," he said, and his hands travelled even lower to her ass.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," she answered similarly, ignoring the fact that her dress had hiked up a "little" north of the knee.

"God only knows…" his voice trailed off as he ran a hand down her smooth, slender thigh. She shuddered, but not out of dislike. 

"God only knows what I'd be without you," he looked up again and stared her directly in the eyes. Her face went warm with embarrassment.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," she wriggled closer, if it were possible.

They were both aware that they were sounding fairly ridiculous, repeating themselves over and over, but it was the best way they had found to describe how they felt about each other.

"God only knows." He nodded.

"God only knows what I'd be without you."


End file.
